Today Was A Twisted Fairy Tale ღ
by LucasxPeytonxTLA
Summary: Lydia Elizabeth Gilbert grew up hearing twisted fairy tales from her uncle, she just never expected her life to become one. She planned the perfect life for herself, but getting pregnant in high school wasn't part of the plan and neither was falling in love with what she was taught to hate most. OC/Tyler. Eventual OC/Stefan.
1. Chapter 1

**Today Was A Twisted Fairy Tale ღ**

* * *

Lydia Elizabeth Gilbert prided herself on being perfect...or, at least people thinking she was perfect. She started school early, skipped a grade, made the varsity cheerleading squad as a freshman, and she dated the captain of the football team. But she was also capable of lying and scheming to get what she wanted and with a smile on her face she could make anyone believe even the most ridiculous of lies when her eyes were gleaming with deceit. She planned the perfect life for herself; although finding out she's pregnant and her parents dying in a car accident wasn't part of the plan.

Once upon a time...as silly as it seems, she often felt influenced from the words of fairy tales her uncle would tell her as a little girl. Though these were not the fairy tales you have heard before; there was no glass slipper, no sleeping curse, no true love's kiss. Rather tales of bloodsucking immortal beasts, who must be slayed for the beasts would kill and could control people without a care in the world; tales of warriors who rose above to slay the beast and save their people.

She was arguably a very brave girl, who did not cower when she learned the truth of how dangerous the world could be. All her illusions of being safe were ripped away right before her eyes; shattered like a million stars in the night sky. In that moment, she knew her life would never be the same; not when she knew of the monsters lurking in the shadows.

She learned all things must die in time; immortality was a curse that with mercy could be taken away with vervain and wood. Though she doesn't like to dwell on this knowledge, especially since ignorance is bliss; she wished she could sleep through all the madness instead of being consumed with sadness. She knew in the back of her mind the town council was the best place for her to be.

Lydia tilted her head to the side as she looked at herself in the mirror; she painted a smile on her face to match her dark painted lips, her eyes were gleaming as they leveled in the mirror to take in her appearance. Her long dark locks fell in waves to the bottom of her ribcage, sprayed with a little too much hairspray to make them look perfect. A casual dress with a sweetheart neckline fell right above her mid-thigh with a pair of high-heeled ankle boots. She tilted her head to the other side, scrutinizing herself in the mirror again and searching for any flaw – other than the obvious one – in her perfect façade; her eyes looked oddly empty as she half-smiled when she found no flaws in her reflection. She turned around, reaching for her jacket on the bed, shrugging it on and swinging her bag over her shoulder. She cast a final glance at herself in the mirror, this time placing a hand on her swollen stomach. "Wish us good luck, baby," she whispered, exiting her bedroom and making her way downstairs.

She entered the kitchen to find her aunt and sister talking quietly; she nodded politely to them before going straight to the refrigerator, pulling it open with ease and bending down to survey the contents inside before pulling out a bottled water. She gently kicked the refrigerator shut behind her, moving to stand next to her sister as her aunt searched the pantry for food that wasn't there minutes earlier when she started searching.

Jenna sighed, pressing her lips together and looking at her nieces thoughtfully. "Toast. I can make toast."

"It's all about the coffee, aunt Jenna." Elena explained, pouring herself a mug of the steaming black liquid and taking a sip of the fresh-brewed coffee.

Not answering, Lydia uncapped her water bottle, taking a long sip of the cold water. "What about you, Lydia?" Jenna asked, glancing at the younger girl who merely pulled the water bottle from her lips and held it up as a response.

"Lydia—" Jenna started, about to scold the pregnant girl for her poor eating habits, but stopping when Jeremy sauntered into the kitchen. "Is there coffee?" He asked, brushing passed Lydia to rudely steal the mug from Elena's hands and Elena simply sighed, pouring herself another mug.

Jenna looked at the three teenagers. "It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared," she admits, suddenly feeling overwhelmed as she combs her fingers through her strawberry-blonde tresses. She walked across the kitchen, "Lunch money?" she offers, finding her purse and rifling through it for cash before pulling out a few dollars.

Both girls politely declined, Lydia shaking her head and Elena answering verbally. "I'm good." Lydia almost laughed when Jeremy quickly snatched and pocketed all the money and Jenna smiled at the sound of Lydia's laughter.

"Anything else? A No. 2 pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked, looking between the siblings.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked and Jenna nods, then shakes her head at her own lack of preparation. "I'm meeting my Thesis Advisor at—" she paused, sighing as she glanced at her watch. "Now. Crap."

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena assured, getting an appreciative smile from Jenna; who hurriedly gathered her stuff and ran out of the house. Elena turned her attention to her brother, "You okay?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Don't start." He warned, stalking out of the house and slamming the door behind him; effectively making Lydia flinch as the doorframe shook from the force. Not a minute later, a horn sounded as Bonnie's little blue car pulled into the driveway, signaling for the girls to go outside.

The conversation started out about the new school year until Bonnie brought the topic she wanted to discuss into circulation.

"So, Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands...Elena! Back in the car!" Bonnie scolded, looking over at the passenger seat and finding that Elena had drifted out of the conversation.

"I did it again, didn't I? I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that..." Elena apologized, forcing herself back into reality. "That she's psychic now," Lydia finished, leaning forward in her seat. She was intrigued by the notion of witches as she knew of them from her uncle but she hadn't met one before.

"Right...okay." Elena said, arching an eyebrow and smiling at her best friend. "Then predict something. About me."

"I see..." Bonnie started, but didn't get to finish as something flew at the windshield with a loud thud and caused the girls to panic when the car sharply swerved to the wrong side of the road.

Lydia couldn't breathe, the memory of water filling her lungs and feeling like her head could explode from holding her breathe, her blood turning as cold as the water in the lake and the loud sound of screeching tires as the car started spinning; the echoes and shadows of what happened on the night she lost her parents playing in her mind on a never-ending loop.

Bonnie quickly regained control of the car. "What was that? Oh, my God. Are you guys okay?" she asked, waiting as they struggled to maintain their composure. Elena was the first to answer, "It's okay. I'm fine," she assured, turning to check on her sister in the backseat. "Are you okay Lydia?"

Lydia's eyes were wide as she snapped herself back into reality, quickly removing her hands from their protective position on her stomach. "I'm okay," she whispered, forcing the emotion off her face and retreating into the fake and confident persona she used to escape her traumatic past.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere," Bonnie said, trying to make sense of what happened; because even though she pretended not too, she saw the look of pure fear and grief in both their eyes. "I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena said.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy. And I predict that Lydia and her miracle baby are going to be beyond perfect." Bonnie said, smiling at Lydia in the rearview mirror when she said the last part.

Lydia smiled, happily placing her hand on her bump. "Thanks Bonnie."

They walked through the doors of the school, stopping at their lockers to talk until the bell rang. "Major lack of male real-estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot— can I still say Tranny Mess?" Bonnie asked.

"No, that's over." Elena answered, followed with an answer from Lydia, who said, "She does look like one though."

"Ahh. Find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie declared, watching as Elena waved at Matt, but got no response from the blonde boy. "He hates me."

"That's not hate. That's you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits," Bonnie explained.

Lydia ignored them, not interested in her sister's relationship drama; considering she had her own relationship drama to worry about and even more since there was a pregnancy involved.

A pregnancy that Tyler's parents wanted to terminate. Lydia knew from the start she wanted to keep her baby, so a huge argument started when she didn't accept Tyler's parents offer to pay for an abortion.

The argument took place over a month ago; Tyler hadn't talked to her much since then, though she knew his parents were partially to blame. She planned on talking to him today, but she wasn't sure when the best time would be for him.

"Lydia!" Caroline exclaimed, snapping the younger girl out of her thoughts as she bounced over and pulling her into a tight hug. "Care!" Lydia beamed, her mood instantly brightening at the sound of her best friend's cheerful voice. Lydia swore that Caroline's smile could light up a city of darkness and warm the darkest of hearts.

They pulled away at the same time, keeping their arms loosely on each other. "I can't even describe how amazing you look! How are you? And how's my favorite niece today?" Caroline asked, looking the shorter girl over the best she could without letting go.

"Compared to you? My beauty is naught." Lydia laughed, looking at the beautiful blonde girl as if in a scandalous way. Caroline's eyes brightened at the compliment, her smile getting even wider than before as she pulled Lydia into another quick hug. "Now, how's my baby girl?" The moment Lydia found out she was pregnant, she insisted that she was having a girl and that everyone refer to her baby as one.

"She's the same, I can't wait until she starts moving," Lydia replied, placing a hand on her bump like she did every time she thought of her pregnancy.

Caroline laughed, "Me too. I have to go, but we'll talk at lunch."

"Okay," Lydia agreed, in the process of turning around when she heard someone shout, "Jeremy, good batch, man!" She then saw Jeremy with his hoodie up; as he strolled into the bathroom, a bottle of eyedrops in his hands.

Elena sighed, "I'll be right back," she said, not hesitating to follow her brother into the men's bathroom. Lydia rolled her eyes, deciding not to follow them and instead told Bonnie, "I'm going to try finding Tyler before class."

"Sure, go ahead." Bonnie replied, nodding in encouragement.

Lydia smiled, setting off in the direction of Tyler's locker, which was surrounded by jocks and desperate girls who wanted attention. "Hey," Lydia greeted, smiling politely at him as she closed the distance between them.

Tyler's eyes widened at the sight of her, having not seen her in over a month he was surprised at how much bigger her bump had gotten. "Hey. How have you been? I haven't uh...I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm okay," Lydia answered, feeling self-conscious when his eyes drifted to her stomach. "We're okay," she corrected.

"Good. That's...good."

"I have an appointment coming up soon to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl, even though I already know she's a girl, and I thought you might want to come with me."

"Yeah, I would love that." He agreed, not hesitating to accept her invitation until he realized how excited he sounded. "I mean, yeah, I'll check my schedule."

Lydia giggled. "I have to go, but we'll talk later?"

"Of course, I'll see you Lydia." Tyler said.

Lydia walked towards her first period classroom, distracted by the happy thoughts about her conversation with Tyler; she was so distracted that she didn't notice someone exiting the men's bathroom as she passed and before she knew what was happening she was stumbling into them. She gasped, tightly closing her eyes as she covered her bump protectively; bracing herself for the impact in the seconds where gravity takes hold.

But the person she ran into has fast reflexes and catches her before she can hit the floor. He's holding her much like a couple during a ballroom dance, with one arm wrapped around her back and the other gripping right above her calf. It's a very intimate position. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped for breath as he previously knocked the air out of her lungs. She's completely captivated as she stares at him, their faces inches away and both of his hands still on her body. He smiles at the dazed expression playing on her facial features; her eyes looked like safety and home, yet they shined with danger and warnings.

The air is knocked out of her once again as he tightens his grip before swinging them up so they're standing in front of each other. His hands are still on her, but for some reason she doesn't care. His expression is one of bemused adoration and she can't hide her smile as a nervous laugh of amusement escapes her darkly painted lips. It takes a moment for either of them to speak; her focus on his hands on her body and his focus on her familiar face. She finally forces herself to take a step back, his hands lingering briefly before they dropped.

Lydia cleared her throat. "Thank you so much. I'm Lydia," she said, her cheeks turning pink as she smiled appreciatively.

"I'm Stefan." He introduced himself, forcing himself not to laugh at the adorable blush on her face. "Stefan Salvatore."

"I'll see you around," she said, turning on her heel and finally making it to her first period classroom as she thought about her interaction with Stefan; who she'd probably never see or speak to again. Though she couldn't have been further from the truth, since shortly after that thought Stefan Salvatore walked into the same classroom and his eyes didn't leave her or her sister the entire time.

* * *

 _AN: I wanted to clarify that Stefan ran into Elena on purpose when she was leaving the men's bathroom; Stefan and Lydia bumped into each other on accident when she was walking passed the bathroom on her way to class and he was walking out of the bathroom._

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Today Was A Twisted Fairy Tale** **ღ**

❝Once upon a time...❞

How can someone she's just met have made such an impact on her already? How can he feel like home; like she's known him forever, if she's never met him before today? Not knowing the answer to that question unnerves her. She's confused by how much he excites her and how much she wants to figure out all his secrets to discover the truth behind the mystery that is Stefan Salvatore.

The cool wind caresses her skin; sending a shiver down her spine as she walks into the eerily silent cemetery, following her sister to sit next to their parent's grave. Their parents, who didn't have to raise them or take on the role of being their mother and father rather than their aunt and uncle. Lydia only knew because she was so close with her uncle John, she never mentioned it to anyone because it didn't change anything in her mind and she didn't want to change anyone else's opinion.

Lydia sighed as she looked at the names engraved on the headstone, causing the longing ache in her heart to return and the void in her soul for something that was torn away all too soon. Elena glanced briefly at her sister before pulling out her diary and a pen to write in it.

The sound of wings flapping drawled Lydia back to the present, followed by the sound of cawing that caused both girls to look towards the source of the noise to find a crow perched on their parent's headstone.

"Okay. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything." Elena muttered, rolling her eyes before she went back to writing in her diary; only for the crow to begin cawing again.

Elena pursed her lips, shaking her head in irritation as she set her diary aside before she stood and leaned forward, batting at the crow and causing it to fly off the headstone. "Shoo! That's what I thought," she huffed triumphantly.

Lydia watched with an amused expression at the victorious smirk on her older sister's face, though both of their expressions changed when the crow suddenly returned with a loud squawk. They shared a questioning look as fog started to descend upon the cemetery and blanket the ground around them.

Lydia quickly stood, her panic rising as she felt like someone was now watching them; she nearly gasped when she caught sight of a man lurking in the distance, hiding behind a tombstone. Her mind was on high-alert as she turned to her sister. "Elena, _run_!" Lydia hissed.

Elena hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave her little sister alone; but ultimately doing so as she turned on her heel and took off towards the woods. Lydia squinted as she tried to get a clearer look through the cloud of fog, she felt a gust of cold air as suddenly the dark figure speeds towards her and confirms what she's dealing with...

 _A vampire_.

She looks intently at the mysterious figure for a final moment, a rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins when it suddenly disappeared. She doesn't hesitate to spin on her feet sprinting towards Elena. The echoes of leaves crushing under her feet startles her into running faster, she looks over her shoulder and is shocked when the wind is suddenly knocked out of her chest. For the second time that day, hands wrap around her upper arms to prevent her from falling.

She groans, eyes clenched tightly from the dull pain as she registers the firm hands on her body, her own hands move to grab him so he can't move as she jerks her knee upwards. "Woah!" He shouts, as he quickly blocks her knee from hitting his crotch. Her eyes fly open as she recognizes the sound of his voice. They lock eyes and she lets out a huff of amusement and disbelief while he looks at the fire in her eyes.

"Again?" She asks teasingly, his hands fall from her and she dusts herself off.

"You ran into me this time." He lightly defends himself, making her playfully narrow her eyes. "Oh, so blame me." She drawls out slowly, amusement dancing in her eyes. He simply laughs, looking at her softly with a grin on his face. She opens her mouth to speak again when both are interrupted by Elena.

"Lydia! Thank God!" She calls as she walks over to them, looking relieved to see her little sister. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Elena asks, sighing in relief as she scans Lydia over for any injuries.

"We're fine," Lydia says, blushing as she crosses her arms over her swollen stomach.

Elena nods, satisfied with Lydia's response. She turns her attention to Stefan. "Were you following us?"

"No, I was visiting. I have family here." Stefan explained.

"Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog; it's making me foggy. And there was this bird. And it was all very Hitchcock. Hitchcock, that was the bird movie, right? I'm Elena."

"I'm Stefan."

"I know. We have history together."

"And English and French."

Lydia doesn't fail to notice the intense connection Elena also seems to share with Stefan. The thought saddens her, and her eyes cast downward so she doesn't have to look at them any longer. She sighs, because she knows she doesn't stand a chance with him if Elena's interested in him too. She ignores their conversation, listening only when she hears her name a few moments later. "Lydia."

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Stefan asks.

She looks momentarily taken aback at the question, as if she's not used to people asking it. He's half-right, because she is surprised he asked; he asked like he was truly worried and wanted an answer, unlike most people who ask her that question they don't really want an answer. She opens her mouth to say something, but shuts it, rethinking her words. "I'm okay." She admits, her eyes softening and shoulders lifting at his gaze pierces her soul.

He gives her a knowing look, causing her to sigh as he's silently asking her if she's okay with everything else apart from this particular incident. She doesn't answer him, and he hadn't expected her too. She turns her head to the side, trying to see if Elena's facial expression changed when the attention shifted to her. _It did_ , she smiles.

He keeps his eyes on her as she looks away from him. When she turns her head to the side, he notices a leaf in her hair obviously there from the result of her fall. Before he can stop himself, he takes a step forward, causing her to tense up and turn her attention back to him.

"You have a leaf..." He explains, as he gently reaches to grab the leaf from her pretty hair. He pulls back the leaf in his hand and she lets out a small laugh of disbelief.

"Thanks." She breaths out, a small smile playing on her lips.

Elena, suddenly feeling like she's intruding on a private moment, shifts her weight from one foot to the other, distracting Stefan as he immediately catches the scent of her blood. His eyes trail down to her knee, which she must've scraped on her way to finding Lydia.

"Elena, did you hurt yourself?" He asks.

"Oh. It's nothing, I fell on my way over here." Elena explains, rolling up her jeans to reveal her bloody knee. "That is not pretty."

Lydia sees the way Stefan is no longer looking directly at them, his face turned to the side as his hands clench repeatedly. He looks like he's in pain and is taking deep breaths to conceal the veins fighting to appear on his face. Then, before she can ask if he's alright, he's gone. She looks over at Elena who looks equally confused.

* * *

When they arrive home, Lydia goes straight to her bedroom while Elena goes to the bathroom to clean up her leg and take a quick shower. The thought of a vampire being in Mystic Falls consumes Lydia's mind and she completely forgets about Stefan Salvatore. She kneels by the foot of her bed, reaching under to pull out a duffel bag that was given to her in case something like this ever happened. She briefly considers calling her uncle John for advice, but quickly reconsiders when she remembers what happened the last time they spoke; which happened to be when he found out she was pregnant. She slowly unzips the bag, not sure if she wants to do this. She presses her lips together and makes her final choice.

Lydia changes her clothes to a pair of jeans, a camisole, a flowy magenta maternity top, and her black leather jacket. She feels slightly unnerved at the thought of fighting vampires, especially since she's pregnant, but she's also eager to continue her father's legacy on the town council. She looks down at her intricately styled vervain bracelet her father gave her long ago. A small smile creeps onto her lips because even though she has only taken on a few vampires and they were considerably weaker because it was at Augustine, she loves a challenge. She decides, with her baby's best interest in mind, that she won't seek them out...but if they attack her, she'll be ready. She finds a spare vervain bracelet and puts everything else back into storage.

Elena brightens up when Lydia gives her the bracelet, not questioning the younger girl's motive as she smiles and says thank you. When they're both satisfied with how they look, they head downstairs. Elena calls out to Jenna as they step into the foyer.

"Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Jenna says jokingly, failing in her attempts to act parental.

"Well done, aunt Jenna." Elena laughs, watching as Jenna disappeared back into the kitchen. Lydia pulls the door open without a second thought, something she normally wouldn't do, and gasps in surprise at who is behind the door. She takes a step back in surprise when for the third time that day, she's greeted with the face of Stefan Salvatore. Her eyes trace over him as she adds the trait unpredictable to the short list of things she already knows about him. Elena raises her eyebrows from beside Lydia, shocked to see Stefan after his disappearing act earlier that day.

Lydia tilts her head at him, delighted that he's standing on her doorstep. "You just love to take me by surprise, don't you?" She asks, a fond smile on her lips and dark amusement in her eyes.

Stefan's lips twitch upwards into a tiny smile before he shakes his head. "Sorry, I was about to knock. I'm actually here to see Elena."

Lydia frowns, a rush of jealousy coursing through her very hormonal mind as she pushes Elena forward. "He wants to see you." She bitterly whispers in her sister's ear.

Elena ignores Lydia's obvious jealousy, smiling at Stefan instead. "Hi."

"I uh, I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...strange."

"No, it's fine. I get it. Blood makes you squeamish."

Stefan laughs nervously. "Something like that. How's your leg?"

"Oh it's fine. Just a scratch, barely."

"How did you know where we lived?" Lydia suddenly asks, unable to refrain herself.

"It's a small town," Stefan explains. "I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back." He reaches into his leather jacket and pulls out Elena's green leather-bound diary. She hesitantly takes it, thanking him for returning it to her so quickly.

"Don't worry, I didn't read it," He assures her.

"No? Why not? Most people would have." Lydia points out.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine."

"You keep a journal?" Elena asks breathlessly, shocked by his admission.

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are...too important." He explains.

"I'm just going to put this away. You don't have to stay out there." Elena says, quickly going upstairs to return her diary to its hiding place behind the hideous ceramic mermaid, leaving Lydia alone with Stefan. For some reason, Lydia doesn't connect Stefan with the dark figure in the cemetery. She looks over her shoulder, missing when Stefan tries to enter the house but can't cross the threshold. He sighs, leaning against the door frame as he calls out, just as Elena returns. "I'm fine. Sorry, were you two going somewhere?" He asks, noticing their different clothes and the fact that they were standing in front of the door.

"Yeah, we're meeting a few friends." Elena nods, pausing for a moment before she asks. "Would you like to come?"

* * *

The first thing Lydia did when they arrived at The Grille was gravitate to Caroline and Tyler at the pool table.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Stefan finds himself asking, noticing the way the younger girl was so fast to head over to him. Elena laughs, raising an eyebrow at the handsome boy beside her.

"That, is a long and complicated story. Lydia and Tyler, but they aren't together anymore, and hopefully they won't be again. Lydia loves him so much she's blind to the side of him that does nothing but hurt her. They're toxic, but they're having a baby together so...I just hope she knows what she's doing." Elena sighs, almost lost in her own thoughts.

Stefan can hear the genuine worry in Elena's voice, which makes him wonder if there's more to the story than he knows. He's about to ask when they're interrupted by Bonnie calling them over to a table with herself, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, and Lydia. After their all introduced, Caroline leans forward, a grin on her face as she stares at Stefan. "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" The bubbly blonde cheerleader asks.

"Mhmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asks.

"My parents passed away." With that the table goes eerily silent, Elena tenses and Lydia feels like all the air has been knocked out of her lungs. All eyes turn to either one of the sisters as they quietly watch for a reaction, but Lydia puts on a fake expression, seemingly unperturbed by his words even though she a is caught off guard by how easily he said it, like he accepted it and that was something she was almost envious of because it seems like she'll never get to that point.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Lydia sort of breaths out, voice not matching her faux expression as she tries to change the topic, looking right at Stefan and locking eyes.

"None that I talk to." Stefan answers. He speaks firmly like he's leaving no room for discussion, but she can't help wondering why he said 'none that I talk to' rather than just none. She guesses it's because it's none of her business. "I live with my uncle." He adds, explaining further as his eyes shift between her and her sister.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow night." Caroline says, the flirty smile on her face having no effect on Stefan, making her frown slightly.

"It's a back to school thing at The Falls." Bonnie explains, and Stefan nods at her before turning to look at Elena. "Are you going?" He asks.

Is he a player? Lydia can't help but wonder because he kind of seems like one. That or he's a genuinely nice guy, which is hard to come by these days. Either way, he's captured her attention and sometimes it seems like she's captured his too. Sometimes, usually only for a moment because his focus always leaves her when Elena's around.

"Of course she is." Bonnie interrupts, speaking before Elena can give her answer. Bonnie smiles, proud of herself as Elena shrugs shyly at Stefan with a smile on her face. Bonnie turns her attention to Lydia, surprises her by then adding, "They both are."

And with that, Lydia smiles.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


End file.
